Mortis
Mortis is a Mythic Brawler who is unique in that his Attack includes movement. He dashes forward and damages enemies that he hits. For his Super, Mortis summons a swarm of bats that drain the health of his enemies whilst restoring his own by that amount. Mortis has a moderate amount of health and damage output. Attack: Shovel Swing Mortis dashes forward a short distance, dealing moderate damage to any enemy Brawlers in his path. Mortis cannot perform his Attack without dashing unless he dashes toward a nearby wall. This Attack is technically a melee attack, but the dash effectively gives it a short range. Super: Life Blood Mortis will shoot bats in a single direction. If the bats come in contact with an enemy, they deal damage and heal Mortis equal to the damage dealt. Mortis will heal the full amount possible for his level of Super even if the enemy hit has less health left than its maximum damage, but if the bats miss, Mortis does not heal. The bats have a moderate spread, move quickly, pass over walls, and travel a long distance making this a hard attack to avoid. If the bats hit multiple enemies, they deal the full damage and the heal Mortis receives is multiplied by the number of enemies hit, making it possible for Mortis to heal himself dramatically if the bats hit several enemies. Star Power: Creepy Harvest After gaining Mortis' Star Power he heals himself 1800 health after defeating an enemy brawler. Tips *The dash that comes with Mortis's main Attack makes him highly mobile. He can quickly attack and dash away and out of danger, making him tricky to defeat. *Mortis's dash is especially useful in Gem Grab, where he can dash in, pick up the gems, and dash away, avoiding damage while picking up a few gems. *Mortis's Super can act as a powerful fourth attack in tight situations. Use it when he gets low on health and needs more fast. Try to hit as many enemies as possible with the Super so that he recovers more health. *Attacking Brawlers wielding a shotgun, such as Shelly, can be dangerous with Mortis since he has to make direct contact with his enemies to damage them, so the shotgun wielded by the enemy Brawler will be able to do extreme damage since he is so close. *Mortis is good at doing the Hit-and-Run strategy, especially to those brawlers which are weak or low health. Hit 1-2 times and then back off. History *On 22/6/17, Mortis's dash range was decreased by 25%. *On 11/8/17, Mortis's health was decreased to 700 (from 800). *On 4/9/17, Mortis's rarity was changed from Epic to Mythic. *On 12/9/17, Mortis's movement speed was decreased to 650 (from 750), and his Super's range was decreased to 10 tiles (from 13.34). *On 7/12/17, the health and damage statistics of all Brawlers were multiplied by 4. *On 18/12/17, Star Power healing was reduced from 1200 to 1000 per soul collected. *On 16/01/18, Mortis's health was increased to 3200 (from 2800), damage increased to 800 (from 640), speed increased to 700 (from 650), and dash range reduced to 2.33 tiles (from 3). *On 21/03/18, Mortis’s dash range was increased to 2.67 tiles. *On 23/03/18, Mortis’s health was increased to 3500 (from 3200). *On 9/04/18, Mortis’s health was increased to 3800 (from 3500). *On 18/06/18, Mortis's movement speed was increased to 820 which is the same movement speed of Crow. *On 27/09/18, Mortis was remodeled, and the Rockabilly Mortis skin was released. *On 5/12/18, a free skin, that is the same as Mortis's regular skin except that he wears a top hat, was released. *On 29/01/19 Mortis's Main attack and Super was increased to 900 damage (from 800) and his Star Power no longer left green skulls, but instead immediately healed him for 1800 health, after he defeated a Brawler. He was also given some voice acting. Skins